


Бархат летней ночи

by WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Forced Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Melodrama, Omega Verse, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Virginity Sacrifice, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Талантливый юный альфа Альбус Дамблдор после смерти матери потерял  надежду на истинный брак, но однажды ночью в его дверь постучал юный омега в беде
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Бархат летней ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Альбуса словно толкнули. Он проснулся и сел на постели, оглядываясь и жмурясь. Ветерок шевелил шторы, и сквозь них в комнату заглядывала огромная серебряная луна с отломанным сбоку краешком. Сад за окном и комната тонули в нежном млечном свете, и Альбус увидел за стеклом балконной двери высокую тонкую фигуру. Юноша в темном, застегнутом под самое горло сюртуке стоял по ту сторону и смотрел прямо на Альбуса.

Альбус удивленно моргнул. Откуда мог взяться юноша на его балконе, да еще среди ночи? Словно сгустился из ночной темноты. Спросонья Альбус был готов принять его за призрак или морок, потянулся за палочкой, но, вглядевшись, заметил, что светлые волосы юноши вились крупными завитками и одна прядь забавно торчала надо лбом, заметил брови — летящим росчерком вверх, — и крупный, широкий рот, скорбно поджатый, от чего под нижней губой обозначилась ямка. Для призрака нежданный гость обладал слишком четкими чертами. Нет, это определенно было плотское создание.

Юноша поднял руку и постучал в стекло. Его брови нахмурились, словно стучал он уже не первый раз и начал терять терпение. Похоже, что так оно и было, и именно стук и разбудил Альбуса. Поспешно поднявшись с постели, он распахнул балконную дверь, и в лицо ему пахнуло душистой влагой летней ночи и запахом молодого тела, незнакомым, но приятным.

— Можно мне войти? – голос у юноши оказался глубоким, словно рождался в бархатной теплой тьме сада, а не в бледном горле. На высоком лбу между бровями Альбус увидел каплю темного янтаря, вдавленную в чистую кожу. Омежий камень.

Жар смущения поднялся по шее к лицу, и Альбус смог издать лишь невнятное и глупое «Мхм». Мать слишком хорошо его воспитала, чтобы он позволил себе такое — пригласить омегу ночью в свою спальню. Тем более – он вдруг вспомнил это с особенной горечью — теперь, когда матери больше нет, а сам Альбус знал, что никогда не подаст прошения на брак.

Юноша растолковал его заминку по-своему. Только что скорбно сжатый широкий рот вдруг изогнулся в тонкой и лукавой улыбке.

— Не бойся, я не вампир. Мой вопрос — простая вежливость. Так ты впустишь меня?

Его глаза — прозрачно-голубой и светло-карий, нередкая для омег примета — впились в лицо Альбуса, словно испытывая его талант к легилименции. Но Альбус и без легилименции рухнул в них, как в текст тайного манускрипта, и читал руну за руной — надежду, злость, любопытство, обиду, отчаяние, азарт, мольбу. И, покоренный и заинтригованный, он посторонился и позволил молодому омеге войти в свой дом.

Тот одним стремительным шагом оказался внутри, повел светловолосой головой, оглядывая комнату — книжный шкаф, рабочий стол, на столе маленький тигель, где застыло мерцающее зелье, брошенную на кресло траурную мантию, бесстыдно распахнутую постель. Альбус переступил с ноги на ногу, почувствовав себя совершенно голым под тонкой тканью пижамы.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — представился юноша.

И протянул руку, но не для целомудренного рукопожатия, как сделал бы, если бы их представили друг другу старшие родственники, и не для галантного поцелуя, как мог бы себе позволить взрослый омега. Геллерт протянул руку в старинном жесте, ладонью вверх, одновременно оказывая милость и требуя служения. Узкий манжет рубашки задрался, открывая запястье с беззащитной нежно-розовой полосой мускусной железы. Альбус ощутил знобкое трепетание, которое лишь усилилось, когда он — а что еще ему оставалось? — бережно взял теплую ладонь обеими руками и поднес к лицу.

Аромат, неожиданно густой, дурманный, наполнил ноздри, и на миг у него помутилось в голове. Он услышал судорожный вздох — свой собственный вздох! — выпустил ладонь Геллерта и отступил.

— Большая честь для меня, господин Гриндельвальд, — смущенно пробормотал он. – Меня зовут Альбус…

— Альбус Дамблдор, — кивнул Геллерт. — Я знаю ваше имя. 

Сердце Альбуса все еще билось слишком часто, и он думал одновременно о нескольких вещах: о том, что их беседа слишком церемонна для вопиюще неприличных обстоятельств; и что голос Геллерта и его запах удивительно гармонируют друг с другом. И еще о том, что стоило бы уже, наконец, одеться, и не стоять перед гостем в пижаме.

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил он и протянул руку за палочкой.

Он мог бы надеть мантию, которая лежала на кресле, но оставил ее там и взялся за волшебную палочку, чтобы трансфигурировать пижаму в брюки, рубашку и жилет. Заметив, каким любопытством вспыхнули глаза Геллерта, Альбус признался сам себе, что рисуется. Приятно продемонстрировать свое мастерство привлекательному омеге, вот только к чему это теперь?

Несомненный талант Альбуса, награды, которые он уже заслужил, подразумевали и это – право создать пару. Не все альфы получают разрешение на связь с омегой, но Альбус не сомневался, что его признают достойным. Он не делился даже с ближайшими друзьями, что предается романтическим грезам, но, когда другие альфы забавлялись с бетами или друг с другом, Альбус ждал настоящего, того что на всю жизнь. 

Со смертью мамы все его мечты рассыпались, как рассыпается тусклыми искрами сорвавшееся заклятие. Эта мечта тоже. Альбус никогда не подаст прошения на брак с омегой, он должен будет связать себя узами – магическими, а не природными – с Арианой, как только она достигнет совершеннолетия. Он станет ее опекуном, будет сдерживать ее, заботиться о ней, обеспечит ей неприкосновенность и ту толику свободы, которую она может получить. Конечно, это будет правильно, так что следовало поскорее разобраться с этим неуместным и неприличным визитом. Альбус еще раз взмахнул палочкой — заглушил магией исходящие из комнаты звуки, чтобы не потревожить сон брата и сестры — одернул жилетку и поймал на себе разноцветный взгляд. 

— Так что же, господин Гриндельвальд… — начал он, как мог холодно и строго.

— Зовите меня Геллерт.

— Геллерт, — повторил Альбус, тут же смягченный нежным звучанием этого имени. – Что вас привело сюда в такой час и столь неожиданным путем?

Он выразительно посмотрел на прикрытую балконную дверь. Уголки губ Геллерта на мгновение дернулись вверх и вновь скорбно опустились вниз. Мимолетная улыбка скользнула по его лицу, как солнечный луч.

— Признаюсь, сначала я хотел войти в дом незамеченным и взять то, что мне нужно.

Альбус промолчал, не зная, что ответить на такую откровенность.

— Но я решил попросить, — продолжил Геллерт. — Так что дождался вечера, пробрался сюда. Вам знакомо заклинание Артиглидигатто?

Альбус кивнул. Заклинание Кошачьего когтя он знал, очень изящное и удобное, но требовательное к волшебнику. Геллерта хорошо учили магии.

— Им я и воспользовался. Я хотел застать вас одного, — он говорил так лихорадочно, что Альбус испытал порыв взять его за руку, усадить в кресло и успокоить. И тут Геллерт сказал: – Альбус, мне нужно зелье Череты.

И, прежде чем изумленный Альбус успел заговорить, он продолжил:

— Я знаю, у вас оно должно быть. Я видел вашу сестру несколько дней назад. Моя тетка, Батильда Бэгшот, рассказала о вашей семье совсем немного, но я и так увидел. У вас дома точно должно быть зелье Череты для вашей сестры. Она уже достаточно взрослая, а эструс всегда ухудшает состояние душевнобольных. Я хотел украсть, — снова признался он без тени смущения, — но потом решил попросить. Пожалуйста, Альбус, помогите, мне действительно очень нужно, и у меня осталось мало времени.

Альбус обмер от одной только мысли – он наедине с омегой на пороге эструса. Полумрак спальни, распахнутая постель и, главное, манящий запах, который он ощутил, едва только Геллерт ступил на порог его комнаты – все стало восприниматься невыносимо остро, возбуждение плеснуло жаром, но, к счастью, отхлынуло, оставив лишь смутное томление.

Альбус переступил с ноги на ногу и вгляделся в лицо Геллерта. Можно узнать приближение эструса по цвету омежьего камня. Камень на лбу Геллерта светился бледным золотом, достаточно ярко, но Альбус понятия не имел, какой он обычно. Блеск глаз и пятна румянца на щеках можно было списать на волнение, у Альбуса и у самого горели щеки.

Но даже если Геллерт знает о приближении эструса, зачем он ищет зелье Череты?

Ньюла Черета, создатель зелья, искал способ контролировать гормональный пик у омег, и с этим дорогое и сложное зелье справлялось, но еще оно подавляло магические способности, гасило разум и радость. С Арианой это была необходимая мера, и все равно Альбус чувствовал печаль и вину каждый раз, когда видел в какую апатию погружало ее зелье.

Что могло толкнуть на такое молодого здорового омегу? Альбус на миг заподозрил, что Геллерт, как и Ариана, душевно болен – его слова и манеры были хоть и чарующими, но странными — и отмел эту идею. Разве стала бы семья лишать омегу необходимого лекарства?

Здоровые омеги к зелью Череты прибегали редко. Без пары на время эструса оставались лишь совсем юные, еще не заключившие союза, или же те, кто предпочли провести эструс без альфы ради магических ритуалов. Обычно они проводили это время в уединении, а юные под присмотром старших омег или опытных бет. Существовало множество техник сосредоточения и малых заклятий, которые облегчали течение эструса без тягостных побочных эффектов зелья Череты.

Правда же заключалась в том, что какие бы причины ни заставили Геллерта искать зелье, Альбуса это не касается, и помочь он не может. Альбус вспомнил, как Геллерт протягивал ему руку – и тонкую полосу железы на запястье, и зовущий запах. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Даже если бы я счел, что имею право дать такое зелье — вам, Геллерт, омеге из чужой семьи, — у меня его нет.

Последний эструс Арианы был совсем недавно, и зелье сработало плохо. Или мама дала его Ариане слишком поздно, теперь все равно не спросить. Как бы там ни было, новую порцию зелья Альбус до сих пор не заказал, хотя следовало. Он снова остро почувствовал, что не справляется с неиссякаемым потоком семейных обязанностей, каждая из которых казалась такой простой и незначительной, но все вместе грозили захлестнуть Альбуса с головой. Он, блистающий в сложнейших формулах высшей трансфигурации, с трудом управляется с домашним хозяйством. Под отчаянным взглядом Геллерта ему стало за себя стыдно.

— Нет? – переспросил Геллерт. Бархатные нотки исчезли из его голоса, словно ему сдавили горло. — У вас нет зелья Череты?

Он закусил нижнюю губу. Альбус отчетливо увидел, как проминается нежная розовая кожа под ровной кромкой белых зубов, и у него сердце защемило от чужого отчаяния. Но Геллерт овладел собой, его лицо вновь оживилось.

— Тогда вы можете мне его купить. Деньги у меня есть. Я пытался заказать его сам, но они… О, мне нужно было быть понастойчивей…

Конечно, никто не будет готовить зелье Череты для такого молодого омеги, который к тому же явился в лавку зельевара без сопровождающего. Хотя Альбус уже по себе понял, какого труда стоит альфе или бете отказать просьбам Геллерта, когда тот решает быть понастойчивей. Он одернул себя — вот как раз в эту ловушку настоящий альфа и не должен попадаться.

— Геллерт, я не понимаю, — сказал он. — Ваша семья не стала бы вам отказывать, если бы вы действительно нуждались в зелье. Где ваши родственники?

Глаза Геллерта сверкнули, и Альбусу показалось, что тот готов был вспылить, но сдержался.

— Долгая история. Так вы... поможете мне?

Он облизнул пересохшие губы, и Альбус поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Или вот что, — торопливо проговорил Геллерт, — я могу сварить зелье сам. Нужно только раздобыть ингредиенты. Вы разрешите мне воспользоваться вашей лабораторией?

Геллерт шагнул ближе, Альбусу достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться его лица. Горевшей румянцем щеки. Сухих губ. Крутого завитка волос у виска. Жаркий запах кружил Альбусу голову. Это был ужасно нечестный прием, и к тому же такое поведение нарушало все мыслимые приличия, но Альбус Геллерта за него простил.

В школе некоторые альфы и беты сплетничали об омегах, которые вели себя так. Разговорчики эти всегда имели привкус нехорошего волнения и похоти, поэтому Альбус в них не участвовал, но мысленно осуждал и тех, кто их вел, и омег, о которых в них говорилось. Вот только Геллерт вызывал у него любопытство, томление, смущение, и еще множество волнующих чувств, но только не осуждение.

Альбус подумал, что порывистость и отчаянный авантюризм ему понравились бы в ком угодно, и к физической притягательности омеги не имеют отношения. И еще, что Геллерт, должно быть, очень талантливый зельевар, если уверен, что приготовит зелье Череты тайком в незнакомой лаборатории. И что Геллерт по-прежнему ничего толком не объяснил, а Альбусу уже не казалось, что его долг поскорее выпроводить Геллерта прочь.

Геллерт был таким, какими Альбус всегда представлял настоящих омег — яркий, решительный и своевольный. Он попал в неприятности или находился в полушаге от того, что самому их на себя навлечь, и нуждался в ком-то, у кого хватило бы силы и ума, чтобы деликатно, но твердо удержать его от глупостей и не допустить беды. И разве Альбус не был единственным альфой в этой комнате, разве не к нему Геллерт сам пришел, чтобы просить о помощи? 

Альбус готов был потребовать от него рассказать все начистоту, но тот вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, прижал руки к лицу, и неодолимая сила заставила Альбуса вопреки всем приличиям накрыть его ладони своими.

— Геллерт, посмотрите на меня, — тихо произнес он.

Руки Геллерта были горячими. Стоя так близко, Альбус ощущал тепло и естественный запах его тела и даже — на самой грани восприятия — волны магии. Все внутри Альбуса трепетало от волнения, но он не позволял ему взять над собой верх.

Геллерт послушно отвел руки. Из разноцветных глаз готовы были хлынуть слезы, губы подрагивали, на нижней набухал яркий след от зубов. Альбуса молнией пронзила мысль, что ему достаточно лишь чуть склониться вперед, чтобы коснуться этого влажного рубчика языком. Он кашлянул и отвернулся - это просто естественные чары омеги в преддверии течки, нельзя им поддаваться, это недостойно,- но все же заставил себя опять посмотреть Геллерту в глаза.

— Прошу, расскажите мне, в чем ваша беда и, обещаю, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь.

Геллерт несколько мгновений изучал лицо Альбус и наконец кивнул:

— Хорошо. Я расскажу.

— Чудесно. Только сперва сядьте и возьмите плед, вы весь дрожите.

Альбус превратил мятую мантию, которая висела на спинке кресла, в пушистый клетчатый плед, и одним движением палочки отправил его к Геллерту. Тот зябко укутал плечи.

— Правда знобит, — пробормотал он.

— Сядьте, — повторил Альбус, отгоняя навязчивый образ: он усаживает Геллерта к себе на колени и согревает в объятиях.

Геллерт послушно сел в кресло и подобрал под себя ноги. Уголок его рта дернулся в беспокойной усмешке.

— Сразу предупреждаю, история гадкая.

— Расскажите, — сказал Альбус, надеясь, что ему удалось придать голосу строгости.

Лицо Геллерта приняло отрешенное выражение, большие глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели в пустоту.

— Я учился в школе Дурмстранг, — сказал он. — Вы наверняка о ней слышали.

Альбус кивнул. Конечно, он слышал о Дурмстранге. Никто в своем уме не собрал бы под одной крышей альф и омег, которые только начали созревать, так что учились они раздельно. Школы для омег обычно не скрывали, что видят своей главной целью привить ученикам послушание, а не развить их магические способности, но Дурмстранг стоял наособицу. Туда брали только самых родовитых или самых талантливых, ученики получали превосходную подготовку и в практической, и в теоретической магии, но и дисциплину в школе поддерживали железную. Про это Альбус тоже слышал сладострастные разговорчики — о том, как провинившихся омег держат голыми в цепях и порют розгами. Ему самому казалось гораздо более интересным то, что Ньюла Черета, которого они сегодня вспоминали, и Деметер Вайнц, создатель современной теории Чар, и Астеро ван Кох, самый знаменитый алхимик прошлого столетия, окончили Дурмстранг.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Геллерт сказал:

— Вы, наверное, слышали и то, что программа обучения в Дурмстранге считается очень сильной. Может, это и так, но обычно учителя требовали от нас заучивать наизусть, строго выполнять инструкции и не задавать вопросов. С учебой я справлялся без особого труда, но мне всегда хотелось большего. Хотелось пробовать новое и создавать собственные чары. Ведь магия — это сама жизнь. Как можно загонять ее в рамки бездумной муштры?

Геллерт поднял взгляд и Альбус увидел в нем отражение собственной страсти.

— Да-да, — горячо подхватил он. — Я очень хорошо вас понимаю. Только когда начинаешь экспериментировать, понимаешь, что такое настоящее колдовство.

— У нас такое не поощрялось, — ответил Геллерт. — «Подождите до выпуска», — говорили наши учителя, — «а потом творите все, что угодно, если позволят ваши альфы».

— Я бы никогда не запретил своему омеге исследования, — горячо воскликнул Альбус и, тут же осознав, что сказал, потупился. Щекам стало горячо.

Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Возможно. Но я ждать не хотел. Прошлой осенью я перешел на шестой курс, до выпуска мне оставалось еще два года, и я неплохо научился выискивать возможности для тайных экспериментов. Начал я еще на втором курсе — заглядывал в библиотеке в книги, которые предназначались для старших. Потом начал ускользать по ночам из общей спальни, чтобы колдовать, как мне хочется: я отыскал в школе несколько тайных мест, где это можно было делать. Конечно, я не единственный нарушал запрет, но, поверьте, Альбус, никто не зашел так далеко, как я.

— И вас поймали?

— Конечно, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Всех рано или поздно ловили. Я считал себя неуязвимым, но теперь-то понимаю, что везение должно было рано или поздно изменить и мне. Это случилось весной. Я испытывал заклинание, которое сам изобрел. Оно могло… — Геллерт дернул плечом, — не важно. Меня застукал преподаватель рунической магии. Я всегда его ненавидел, да и он меня тоже. По меркам Дурмстранга проступок я совершил серьезный, и меня ждало грандиозное наказание. Довольный собой, он стал насмехаться надо мной, говорил, что я слишком много о себе возомнил, если решил, что могу изобрести что-то свое.

Геллерт поджал губы.

— Я напал на него… Такое, конечно, и раньше случалось,. – он неожиданно улыбнулся, показав кромку белых зубов. — Вы ведь слышали, что омеги от природы строптивы, нуждаются в твердой руке и все такое? Проблема заключалась в том, что в этот раз я одержал победу. Оказался сильнее и искусней своего учителя.

— Вы его убили?!

Геллерт покачал головой.

— Нет. Но ранил. Кстати, заклинанием, которое изобрел сам.

Он вдруг вскинулся, и Альбус поразился каким гневом сверкнули его глаза.

— Готов поклясться, этот ублюдок каждый день меня вспоминает. Но тогда он лежал весь в крови, и я испугался. Попытался бежать. Но не так-то просто ученику сбежать из Дурмстранга. Меня поймали, отправили письмо моему альфа-родителю и, после нескольких дней унизительных разбирательств, вышвырнули из школы.

— Ох! — вырвалось у Альбуса. Он так любил Хогвартс, провел там семь счастливых лет и даже пережив утраты, куда более горькие, до сих пор грустил о школьных днях. — Это жестоко! 

— Меня это не слишком расстроило, школа успела мне надоесть, и несколько недель под домашним арестом показались не таким уж кошмаром. В моей спальне было тепло, меня не поднимали с рассветом, и не заставляли бездумно зубрить устаревшие теоремы, или, того хуже, «Нравоучительные наставления юным омегам». Я даже тайком продолжал кое-какие из моих изысканий. И я представления не имел, что мне готовит моя семья, — голос Геллерта, до того звучавший ровно, дрогнул. — Конечно, я догадывался, что мой альфа-родитель в ярости, и когда меня отправили к дальней родственнице, сюда, в Англию, я подумал, что меня просто хотят на время убрать с глаз долой. Вот только дело оказалось не только в этом. Их напугала моя сила, то, чему я сумел научиться, и они решили, что меня нужно поскорее обуздать.

Альбуса передернуло. Он понял, о чем говорит Геллерт.

В школе даже одержимые бурями телесного созревания распространители пошлых шуточек и грязных историй говорили о мгновениях, когда омега впервые отдавал себя альфе, редко и с уважением. Об этом вообще говорили редко, а если говорили, то находили сотни поэтических описаний и романтических сравнений. Действо пробуждало магию, которая связывала альфу и омегу узами и давала альфе такую силу влияния, какой не обладал никто другой, даже альфа-родитель. Именно поэтому семьи подбирали пару для своих омег тщательно и осторожно. Некоторым альфам и вовсе оставалось довольствоваться союзами с бетами или холостяцкой жизнью. 

Конечно, грань между браком, организованным родителями и насильственным браком иногда оказывалась тонка. Бывало, что влиятельный альфа хотел юного хорошенького омегу, а семья искала выхода из трудного положения, или желала побыстрее избавиться от строптивого сына. Как в случае с Геллертом. Они ждали только наступления эструса, чтобы выбранный ими альфа повязал Геллерта и сделал его своим.

Геллерт заметил, как скривилось лицо Альбуса, и опустил взгляд, стыдясь собственного унижения.

— Я узнал сегодня днем, — сказал он едва слышно. – Случайно подслушал, сглупил, устроил скандал, иначе удалось бы улизнуть раньше… — он стянул плед на груди, словно пытаясь отгородиться им от грозящего ему будущего. – Я даже не знаю, кто он. Какой-то чин из Британского министерства.

— Достаточно того, что он готов пойти на такое… Больше о нем ничего и знать не надо.

Геллерт склонил голову, светлые пряди волос рассыпались, открывая шею, и Альбус увидел, как округло выступает позвонок под приподнявшимся воротником, матовую бледность кожи, едва заметно блестевшей от испарины, и снова почувствовал исходивший от Геллерта запах. Такой дурманный и все же невинный. Как можно принуждать омегу, да еще такого юного, к первому соитию с тем, кто ему не желанен? 

— Наверное, мне будет все равно, — глухо проговорил Геллерт. – Все само случится, так они сказали.

Все так и есть, Альбус читал об этом. Еще несколько часов, Геллерт полностью войдет в эструс, и с готовностью отдаст себя любому, кто окажется рядом. А потом, если Геллерт будет строптив — а Альбус понимал, что будет, — чужой альфа подавит и сломает его, используя узы.

Он должен перестать думать о Геллерте так, и не имеет никакого права так на него смотреть. Альбус прикрыл глаза, чтобы не ловить взглядом золотые блики в мягких кудрях Геллерта, не прослеживать снова и снова острую линию скул и стремительный взлет бровей. Грудь стискивало нежностью, а еще ревностью. Альбус вдруг понял, как небезразличен, как дорог ему стал незваный и нежданный ночной гость.

Но разве это справедливо, что Геллерта так наказывают за любовь к магии, за дерзания? И разве не следует остановить непоправимую жестокость по отношению к любому, не важно альфе, бете или омеге.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — горячо пообещал Альбус. – Вместе. У нас ведь еще есть время?

— Я мог бы бежать, но этот проклятый камень… — Геллерт коснулся капли янтаря над бровями. — Сейчас тетка спит, уверенная в прочности засовов и заклятий, но едва меня хватятся — по камню найдут в два счета.

Янтарь мерцал, вплавленный в бледную кожу его лба. Когда Геллерт шагнул в комнату Альбуса, это сияние было мягким, переливающимся, так мерцает густой мед. Теперь же нельзя было не заметить, что свечение разгорелось ярче, разогретое внутренним жаром и цвет его стал темнее и гуще.

Все омеги получали камень в детстве, когда у них пробуждалась магия, и только редкое невезение — нищета или пренебрежение семьи — могло оставить омегу без этого знака. У каждого камня имелся парный, которым обычно владел альфа – родитель или супруг. Такой кулон с парой омежьего камня Арианы всегда висел у мамы на груди, а теперь лежал в ящике стола Альбуса в этой самой комнате. 

Омежий камень воспевали в романтических стихах, и Альбус никогда не задумывался о том, что камень не только привилегия, но и прочные цепи.

Альбус готов был спрятать Геллерта у себя, и плевать, что это нарушает все представления о чести альфы, готов был ухаживать за ним во время эструса, даже если ему самому придется глотать успокоительные настои по три раза в день. Но какими бы чарами они не окутали дом, Геллерта хватятся самое позднее этим утром, и отыщут мгновенно.

— Надо было раньше от него избавиться, — проговорил Геллерт, отнимая руку ото лба и плотнее кутаясь в плед.

— Такое вообще возможно?

Губы Геллерта скривились в усмешке, слишком взрослой для его юного лица.

— Я еще в школе понял, что нам часто лгут о пределах того, что может магия. Барьеры выдуманы трусами и лжецами. Вам в вашей школе часто лгали?

Альбус столько раз сам задумывался о том же – все великие открытия совершались тогда, когда кто-то отказывался поверить в пределы возможного. И не раз слышал, что подобные рассуждения могут увести на опасную и темную дорогу. 

— Я бы не назвал это умышленной ложью, — сказал он. — Скорее не все готовы мыслить широко.

— И не все готовы платить, — произнес Геллерт странным отрешенным тоном. – Великая магия всегда требует жертвы.

Альбус подошел к Геллерту и коснулся камня, который, отозвавшись на прикосновение, засиял ярче. Магия в нем трепетала, как живое пламя. Геллерт поднял взгляд, в его глазах читался невысказанный вопрос.

— Я готов! — выпалил Альбус. — Я справлюсь с самой сложной магией, поверьте. Если вы знаете, как избавиться от камня, я вам помогу.

Геллерт покачал головой.

— Не знаю… Я отыскал бы способ, будь у меня больше времени, и ни перед чем бы не остановился ради свободы. Но я никогда не думал, что они так со мной… — он сглотнул. – Теперь слишком поздно.

Отчаяние исказило его лицо, губы дрогнули.

— Геллерт, — Альбус опустился на колени перед креслом и накрыл его ладонь своей, в надежде утешить. 

Но Геллерт оттолкнул его руку, отшвырнул прочь плед, рывком поднялся на ноги и принялся мерять шагами комнату, которая вдруг оказалась страшно тесной. Даже в смятении его движения оставались грациозными, и Альбус невольно залюбовался, но его мысли метались. Даже если бы в одной из лавочек на Диагон-аллей в Лондоне или на Кэрнаг-Уэйн в Эдинбурге нашлось зелье Череты (а могло бы и не найтись, его готовили обычно на заказ), и даже если бы Альбус вытащил аптекаря из постели и уговорил продать ему зелье среди ночи, Геллерту оно бы не помогло. Для зелья тоже было слишком поздно.

Альбус никогда не видел омегу во время эструса, но его собственное тело отзывалось на Геллерта столь очевидно, что ошибиться было невозможно: до пика осталось совсем немного времени. Альбус втайне гордился, что сохраняет способность ясно мыслить, но затвердевший член выпирал сквозь брюки, сердце колотилось. Альбус снова заставил себя сосредоточиться, а не следить завороженным взглядом за Геллертом.

У Альбуса мелькнула отчаянная мысль предстать перед Визенгамотом и молить о справедливости, но он отдавал себе отчет, что браки по сговору вовсе не редкость, хотя обычно от омеги добивались хотя бы неохотного согласия. И кто будет их слушать, беглого омегу и едва достигшего совершеннолетия альфу? Пусть Альбус уже успел проявить себя, пусть ему прочили великое будущее, но подобная выходка даже ему не сойдет с рук. Он скорее лишится опеки над Арианой, чем добьется справедливости для Геллерта.

Метания Геллерта тоже остались бесплодными. Он вдруг остановился, словно разом осознав безнадежность положения. Его лихорадочная энергия иссякла, и заломив руки, он бросился ничком на постель. Альбус сделал несколько шагов к нему и в смятении остановился. Кажется, Геллерт был близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Альбус смотрел на его напряженное худое тело, на пальцы, отчаянно стиснувшие простыню.

До сих пор Геллерт казался ему решительным и уверенным в себе, но сейчас он напоминал беспомощную и потерянную Ариану. И так же, как случалось в минуты, когда Ариана страдала, Альбуса пронзила жалость и острое чувство вины, хотя он и не знал, в чем именно провинился. 

— Не надо, не плачьте, — только и смог выговорить он.

— Простите, — пробормотал Геллерт в подушку, потом повернулся и лег на нее щекой. Альбус увидел, что его ресницы слиплись от непролитых слез. У Геллерта было удивительное лицо. Словно художник долго думал, как создать нечто прекрасное, и в то же время не хотел следовать по проторенным путям.

Геллерт вздохнул и погладил подушку.

– Запах успокаивает, — сказал он. – Я только сейчас понял.

Альбус со смущением подумал, что Геллерт не может не чувствовать запах альфы, и от постели и от самого Альбуса, так же как он сам чувствует такой пьянящий и такой зовущий запах омеги. Его так терзала мысль, что пройдет еще несколько часов — и чужой альфа возьмет Геллерта, сделает своим, что, пытаясь справиться с ревностью, он стиснул кулак и вонзил ногти в ладонь. Боль отрезвила его. Он может возмущаться несправедливости, может пытаться помочь, но он не должен думать о Геллерте так, словно когда-нибудь сможет им обладать. И все же так мучительно было видеть эту светловолосую голову на своей подушке, жаждать прикоснуться, утешить, и не иметь на это никакого права!

Геллерт вдруг сел на постели.

— Я знаю, что мы должны сделать, Альбус, — сказал он.

Апатия покинула его, лицо снова озарилось волнением, глаза заблестели. Обрадованный такой переменой, Альбус улыбнулся.

— Вы что-то придумали? Скажите, что?

Губы Геллерта разомкнулись, он вздохнул – так вздыхают перед тем, как нырнуть в холодную воду.

— Они не смогут отнять у меня то, чего нет, — быстро сказал он и устремил на Альбуса жаркий взгляд. – Ты возьмешь меня.

Альбус онемел. Желание подхватило его, мощное как океанская волна. Несколько мгновений он весь был только жарко пульсирующей кровью, мучительно затвердевшим членом, животной энергией, жаждущей совокупления.

Он сглотнул и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. То, о чем говорил Геллерт, невозможно. Взять себе омегу, не получив разрешения на брак — преступление. И обязанности перед семьей… Альбус не сможет стать опекуном Арианы, если свяжет себя с другим омегой. Да ему и не позволят.

Дыхание перехватывало, но Альбус сумел проговорить, точнее прохрипеть.

— Нет. Я не могу.

Геллерт рывком поднялся на ноги.

— Почему? Я недостаточно хорош? Думаешь, я тебе не подхожу?

Он сделал шаг к Альбусу, и тут же отступил, словно спохватившись.

Альбус молчал, закусив губу. Омега, который протягивал ему ладонь в старинном жесте, требующем служения; который в отчаянии постучал в его дверь среди ночи и доверился, словно Альбус его единственная надежда; которому Альбус сам всего несколько минут назад обещал помощь. Самый прекрасный и желанный омега из всех, кого Альбус встречал, стоял перед ним и предлагал величайшее сокровище, но Альбус не имел права его принять.

Геллерт отступил еще на шаг, наткнулся на кровать, опустил голову так низко, что светлые пряди упали и спрятали его глаза, и прошептал.

— Альбус, простите за весь этот сумбур.

Больше он не сказал ни слова, развернулся и пошел к приоткрытой балконной двери, откуда летняя ночь дышала теплом и тьмой, готовая принять Геллерта вновь и скрыть от Альбуса навеки. Растерянность и горе сделали его прежде грациозные движения угловатыми, и Альбус с болью заметил, какой Геллерт еще юный. Придет беспощадное утро, он последует за своим естеством и отдаст себя другому. Но что с ним будет потом, когда телесная буря схлынет? Наверняка природных уз окажется недостаточно, чтобы он покорился. Альбус представил, как чужой, жестокий альфа заломит эти изящные руки. Магию Геллерта им тоже придется обуздать. Что с ним сделают? Опоят? Или наденут наручники из драконьего серебра? У Альбуса заныли запястья, словно это его заковали в наручники.

— Геллерт!

Тот остановился уже у балкона. Обернулся.

— У меня нет и никогда не будет разрешения на брак, — быстро проговорил Альбус. — По завещанию матери я должен принять опеку над сестрой, как только ей исполнится семнадцать. Магические узы вместо брачных, понимаешь?

Геллерт кивнул, но его глаза не отпускали взгляд Альбуса.

— Я нарушу закон, и не знаю, позволят ли нам когда-нибудь принадлежать друг другу по-настоящему...

Он осекся. Единственное настоящее — это дар, который предлагает ему Геллерт. Все остальное – законы, обряды — ничто, рядом с силой, которая связывает альфу и омегу в их первую ночь любви. С силой, которая родилась задолго до того, как первый волшебник сотворил первое заклинание.

Несколько мгновений они без слов смотрели друг на друга. Альбус тонул в разноцветных глазах Геллерта, в их расширившихся зрачках. При знакомстве Геллерт приветствовал его древним жестом – протянул открытые запястья, сразу позволив узнать свой запах, и Альбус ощутил, что должен ответить тем же. Он опустился на колени и низко склонил голову, подставляя загривок.

— Геллерт, окажешь ли ты мне милость… — начал он, надеясь, что помнит древнюю формулу до конца.

Звук стремительных шагов и одуряющий запах, коснувшийся ноздрей, прервали его. Горячие пальцы легли на загривок и тут же исчезли.

— Не нужно.

В голосе Геллерта прозвучала грусть. Альбус выпрямился и отступил, не зная, что делать дальше, не решаясь даже задуматься об этом. Запах омеги окутывал его и кружил голову, и все, на что он был способен, это стоять и смотреть на Геллерта, такого прекрасного и желанного.

Геллерт принялся расстегивать пуговицы на сюртуке. Пальцы подрагивали, расправляясь с одной латунной пуговицей за другой. Воротник распахнулся, приоткрыв нежный изгиб шеи. Наконец Геллерт снял сюртук и бросил на пол, оставшись в белой сорочке и темных брюках, стянутых на талии широким кожаным ремнем.

— А ты? – Геллерт посмотрел на Альбуса и тут же потупился. — Разденешься? Или так?

Альбус, мысленно обругав себя, торопливо стянул жилет и рубашку, и шагнул к нему. Взглядом спросил: «Можно?». Геллерт спустил рубашку с плеч, уронил на пол, кивнул, и Альбус положил ладони на горячие бока, которые подрагивали и вздымались от частого дыхания. Эструс еще не достиг пика. Альбус догадывался, что близость альфы должна его подтолкнуть, но пока что Геллерт, похоже, дрожал больше от волнения, чем от желания. Альбусу и самому было страшно, даже накатывающее возбуждение больше пугало своей силой, чем доставляло радость. Он пожалел, что в школе никогда не отвечал на заигрывания бет. Следовало попробовать, тогда он бы не боялся сейчас сделать неприятно Геллерту. В этот миг Альбуса влекло к нему не столько похотью, сколько неизъяснимой болезненной нежностью, и желанием близости и понимания не столько телесных, сколько душевных. Ему так хотелось прочесть все сокровенные тайны, прятавшиеся в этих странных глазах, в острых и четких линиях скул и губ. Он убрал с лица Геллерта прядь и заправил за ухо.

— Боишься? – спросил Альбус

Он тут же устыдился собственного вопроса. Вместо ответа Геллерт обвил руками его шею, прижался горячей грудью и животом, и прошептал:

— Не больше, чем ты.

Мягкие кудри мазнули Альбуса по щеке, горячее дыхание обдало ухо. Он рассмеялся от щекотки, и от того, что в голосе Геллерта звенели лукавство и насмешка.

— Тогда я поцелую тебя, — сказал Альбус.

И поцеловал. Он никогда раньше не целовался, но вдруг оказалось, что нет ничего естественнее, чем трогать губами губы Геллерта, ласкать языком, пробовать на вкус нежную изнанку рта. Геллерт тоже освоился быстро. Сперва их вело любопытство, и они открывали заново сладкую науку поцелуев, но чем искуснее они в ней становились, тем сильнее разгоралось в них желание.

Запах Геллерта менялся, и теперь уже не манил, а обволакивал тяжким дурманом, заставляя кровь Альбуса петь древнюю песню вожделения. Горячая худая спина выгибалась под его ладонями. Порой Геллерт отрывался от губ и, постанывая, вылизывал шею, и тогда Альбус тоже стонал и запрокидывал голову.

— У меня колени подгибаются, — наконец прошептал Геллерт.

Он и в самом деле словно растекался в руках, жаркий и податливый.

— Тогда я отведу тебя в постель, — сказал Альбус.

Его смущение давно истаяло. Он был альфа, и он должен был провести своего омегу через их первую ночь. К тому же для смущения просто не хватило бы места в его душе, слишком много в ней было восторга и радости, и восхищения. Продолжая целовать и гладить, он повлек Геллерта за собой, а у постели опустился перед ним колени и положил пальцы на верхнюю пуговицу брюк, но вспомнил про волшебную палочку в кармане, достал ее и быстрым заклинанием избавил и Геллерта, и себя от одежды. Теперь Геллерт стоял перед ним нагой. И эта нагота сияла в своей откровенности и чистоте. Обмирая от восхищения, Альбус обнял его бедра, коснулся языком нежной бледной кожи и на мгновение уткнулся носом в пах, почувствовал упругость поджавшихся яичек, твердость члена. Геллерт застонал, в его голосе звучал властный зов, которому невозможно было противиться.

Альбус толкнул его на постель и тут же рухнул рядом, притискиваясь всем телом, потираясь, трогая. Геллерт отвечал ему, то поглаживая спину и бока, то зарываясь пальцами в волосы, несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, вызвав у Альбуса придушенный стон, но его движения становились все рассеяннее. Он распластался на спине, откинув голову, и позволил Альбусу исследовать себя, как тому вздумается. Он подставлялся, раздвигал ноги, и Альбус сделал наконец то, чего ему уже давно хотелось – просунул пальцы между ягодиц. Там было влажно и скользко. Эструс уже достиг расцвета и Геллерт был словно спелый плод, который сочится соком и жаждет, чтобы его сорвали. Альбус толкнулся пальцами глубже, по телу Геллерта прошла такая бурная дрожь, что Альбус отпрянул и сел на пятки. Вожделение накатывало как прибой, в такт ему грохотало сердце и член тяжело покачивался между ног.

Геллерт приподнялся на локтях. Камень сиял так ярко, что вслед за движением головы по простыням скользнули золотые блики. Глаза тоже отсвечивали золотом, и Альбус знал, что его собственные сейчас горят алым огнем. Они оба были готовы, но глубинное звериное чутье подсказало Альбусу выжидать, что будет делать Геллерт.

Тот хищным движением подался вперед, обхватил Альбуса за бедра и облизал его член от яичек до головки, слизав всю смазку. Один раз. Другой. Удовольствие толкнуло Альбуса мощной волной. Перед глазами заплясали искры. Альбус пошатнулся, а Геллерт фыркнул, как кот и молча, только сверкнув жадными и торжествующими глазами, повернулся на четвереньки. 

Альбус тут же подался к нему. Потерся щекой о гладкую ягодицу, поцеловал, потом без всякого смущения провел языком между половинками. Распробовал терпкий соленый вкус, и склонился к Геллерту снова. Тот развел ноги и прогнулся, раскрываясь.

Альбус вылизывал, толкался языком внутрь, проводил широко и длинно от поджавшихся яичек до самого копчика. Смазка текла так обильно, что скоро ею перемазались нос, губы и щеки. Альбус сглатывал ее. Его тело пропитывалось изнутри и снаружи, настраивалось, готовило себя для омеги, который стоял на локтях и широко раздвинутых коленях и подставлялся под ласки, издавая тихие животные звуки — глубокое почти кошачье урчание, отличавшееся от кошачьего только прерывистостью и более низким тоном.

Если бы Альбус мог сейчас думать и вспоминать, то посмеялся бы над своим недавним страхом того, что не знает, как действовать правильно. Их тела все делали сами. Совершенство движений было отточено тысячами поколений – и то, как Геллерт прогибался в пояснице, и то, как ладони Альбуса сминали и массировали его ягодицы. И то, как Альбус стиснул его бедра, потянул на себя, навалился всем весом, заставив Геллерта выгнуться и раскрыться сильнее. И то, как вталкивал член в тугое и влажное тело, открывающее только для него самые сокровенные тайны.

Никогда с Альбусом не происходило ничего прекраснее, и ничего ужаснее. Могучая сила овладела им. Это она толкала его бедра в горячечном ритме, она посылала вдоль хребта раскаленные потоки наслаждения, с каждым толчком выбивая из груди Альбуса хриплые стоны. Геллерт под ним прижимался грудью к постели, упирал руки в подушку, и снова и снова подавался ему навстречу. Ладони Альбуса скользили по мокрым от пота жестким бокам, а тело было так переполнено, так жаждало разрешения.

Он навалился сильнее, распластал Геллерта по постели. Геллерт был тоньше, но сильный, и такой же высокий, как Альбус, и, подхлестываемый любовной гонкой, он так извивался и бился в объятиях, что Альбусу казалось, будто он пытается оседлать океанскую волну. Он зарычал, прижал Геллерта грудью, прикусил загривок. Геллерт задрожал под ним крупной дрожью, застонал, как-то иначе, новым глубоким, хриплым стоном, и прежде, чем Альбус осознал, что происходит, его самого оглушило, ослепило и вознесло к небесам.

Несколько мгновений он не осознавал себя, лишь бесконечное, бесконечное счастье, а когда вернулся в свое тело, то первое что ощутил – жар и трепет Геллерта в своих объятиях, и себя внутри него. Альбус стиснул руки, Геллерт прижался к нему, и — обессиленные, восхищенные, опустошенные, выпившие друг друг до дна — они повалились на бок. Альбус уперся спиной в прохладную стену, только сейчас заметив, как тесна его узкая постель для двоих.

Их тела, исполнившие начертанный природой танец, блестели от пота, ребра вздымались, но не все еще было завершено. Геллерт тихо постанывал, то ли от усталости, то ли от отголосков наслаждения, которые еще сотрясали его редкими спазмами. Альбус еще был в нем. Тоже опустошенный и дрожащий, он обнимал Геллерта и шептал ласковую бессмыслицу, пока обоих не сотрясла новая, сокрушительная волна возбуждения. У Альбуса потемнело в глазах, когда кровь отхлынула от головы, а член болезненно запульсировал и набух у основания. Все тело охватило напряжение, совсем не похожее на то жаркое пламя наслаждения, которое сжигало Альбуса прежде, теперь это было не удовольствие, а тяжелое удовлетворение, как будто он совершал непростой, но правильный труд. Геллерт дернулся, узел, должно быть, сильно распирал его изнутри. Альбус прижал его за бедра к себе, уткнулся лицом в мокрый загривок, и Геллерт успокоился, начал опять постанывать, покачивать бедрами, и вскоре без всякого стыда крутил ими, ерзая на члене Альбуса, горячий, мокрый и тесный. Кончая, он выгнулся и забился в руках так сильно, что Альбус на миг испугался, как бы он не причинил себе вреда, но спазмы наслаждения стали затихать.

Альбус ощутил, как в грохочущий ритм плотской любви вплетается чистая песня магии, и, хотя он знал, что так будет, это все равно ошеломило его, и сквозь телесное напряжение он ужаснулся тому, насколько могучие силы они разбудили.

Но все это уже не важно, не важно, не важно. Геллерт обмяк в объятиях Альбуса. Все время с мига знакомства (О Мерлин! Как недолго они были знакомы, едва ли больше часа) он был в лихорадочной деятельности: говорил, убеждал, метался в отчаянии, вспыхивал идеями, потом так жарко и страстно отдавался, а теперь притих, позволяя магии творить то, что ей предназначено природой. Она клубилась вокруг, уже видимая и ощутимая – серебряные и золотые потоки струились сквозь них, окутывали их лица и тела. Геллерт откинул голову Альбусу на плечо, заглядывая ему в лицо, и прошептал.

— Это так прекрасно.

Камень на его лбу горел, лицо сияло, казалось, магия сочится сквозь его кожу. 

— Нельзя вмешиваться, — предостерег Альбус.

— Я и не собираюсь. Все происходит само. 

Все действительно происходило само, их души совершали предначертанное действо, так же, как прежде совершали их тела. Магия исходила из них, входила в них, меняла их, связывала и сочетала. А потом угасла.

Их тела смогли разъединиться, и влажная плоть так чувствительно скользнула по члену, что Альбуса тряхнуло. Геллерт развернулся в его руках, положил голову на грудь. Альбус отвел с его лба мягкие льняные пряди, любуясь, как сияет омежий камень новым — густым и медовым — светом. Не зная, что сказать, он склонился и поцеловал Геллерта в лоб, подле камня, потом в припухшие губы. Тот лениво ответил на поцелуй и произнес:

— Знаешь, я слышал, что ты талантлив, но и подумать не мог, что настолько силен. Я чувствовал твою магию.

В этих словах, как в зеркале, отразились мысли Альбуса. Он тоже ощутил прикосновение магии Геллерта – чистого холодного пламени — и тоже поразился его мощи.

Альбус, можно сказать, пропустил мимо ушей слова Геллерта о том, как тот с легкостью и по небрежности сразил, едва не убил, взрослого обученного волшебника, а теперь понимал почему это случилось – Геллерт был очень силен. В его душе бушевала стихия, способная сокрушать города и оборачивать время вспять. Альбус сам рос, не встречая достойных соперников, и, если ли бы еще сегодня утром его попросили дать искренний ответ на вопрос о том, надеется ли он встретить кого-то, равного себе по силам, он ответил бы «нет», а теперь он встретил Геллерта. Если бы они – нелепейшая идея — сошлись в поединке, то дело решала бы лишь искусность в боевых заклинаниях, но не врожденная сила. «Не только, — мысленно поправил себя Альбус, — теперь у меня есть преимущество, Геллерт мой омега», и, вопреки логике, ему стало неловко и стыдно, словно он обманом получил фору в состязании.

— Клянусь, я никогда не буду использовать магию против тебя, любовь моя, — горячо произнес он.

Это обращение так легко слетело с губ, что Альбус рассмеялся и расцеловал Геллерта в щеки и в нос. Тот тоже засмеялся. 

— Знаешь, — прошептал он и обвил шею Альбуса руками, — если бы все сложилось иначе, если бы я мог выбирать, я все равно захотел бы тебя.

На миг Альбуса охватило сомнение, будет ли Геллерт думать так же, когда пройдет горячка любовного гона. В самом себе он был уверен, даже если бы ему предложили выбирать из всех омег на свете, он выбрал бы Геллерта.

— Я так устал, — пробормотал Геллерт, снова уронил голову Альбусу на грудь и закрыл глаза.

Альбус тоже устал, звенящая тяжесть наполняла тело, и все же он был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы позволить истоме себя убаюкать. Он обнял задремавшего Геллерта, и тот ровно и тепло задышал ему в плечо.

В комнате горел единственный светильник: внутри стеклянного конуса на резной деревянной подставке кружил шар теплого магического света. Альбус зажег его вечность назад, когда не знал еще ни Геллерта, ни чудовищного и прекрасного наслаждения, на которое оказалось способно его тело, ни пронзительной нежности, на которое оказалось способно сердце. Вокруг светильника, привлеченный его сиянием, бился большой мотылек. Мысли Альбуса так же метались и бились, кружа вокруг главного, того, что сияло теперь ярче и этого мягкого магического света и луны, которая лила молочный свет в окна — теперь они связаны, Альбус стал Геллерта, а Геллерт — Альбуса. 

Что же они наделали? Магические узы, священные, доступные только избранным, и Альбус с Геллертом, два мальчишки, едва достигшие совершеннолетия, осмелились все решить сами. И, конечно, Альбус за это в ответе. Ведь он альфа. Но как он мог отринуть мольбу о помощи? И как мог отказаться от того дара, который Геллерт так щедро предложил ему? 

Альбус приподнял голову и заглянул спящему Геллерту в лицо. Медовая капля янтаря мерцала в такт биению сердца. Золотистые ресницы отбрасывали тонкие тени, и даже в слабом свете Альбус видел яркие пятна румянца на щеках. Эструс продлится еще несколько часов и Геллерту будет нужен его альфа. Сердце Альбуса сжалось от мысли, что этих часов у них нет, ведь Геллерта скоро хватятся, скоро придет неминуемая расплата, и как мало Альбус сможет сделать, чтобы его защитить.

Омеги редко зачинали во время первой случки, но все же это не было невозможно. Знает ли Геллерт специальное заклинание? Альбус не знал, и вряд ли оно отыскалось бы в его маленькой библиотеке, в книгах, чьи корешки смотрели на него с полок у стены напротив постели. «Если Геллерт уже носит моего ребенка», — жадно подумал Альбус, — «тогда нас точно никто не посмеет разлучить. Пусть случится все, что угодно, только бы его не отняли у меня».

В порыве болезненной нежности и тоски он склонился к Геллерту и несколько раз поцеловал его в лоб, в висок, в горячую щеку. Потом взял его руку и прижался губами к запястью, к трепещущей тонкой полоске железы. Ресницы Геллерта затрепетали, поднимаясь, и в такт с ними засияла янтарная капля на лбу. Геллерт застонал и очнулся от блаженного полузабытья.

— Кажется, я уснул, — прошептал он. 

— Поспи еще, — ответил Альбус, — тебе нужны силы.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответил Геллерт. — У нас так мало времени. Лучше люби меня. 

Он раскрыл объятия, и Альбус потянулся к нему, позволяя вечной могучей силе снова подхватить их и вовлечь в жаркий танец любви.


End file.
